I have to say goodbye
by Iloveyoutenshi
Summary: Amu is broken hearted. Ikuto saves the day. The usual cliche. But with a slight twist. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

I already have the next few chapters written

Please Read and Review on whether i should continue~

Characters:

Hinamori Amu-14

Hotori Tadase-14

Nagihiko-14

Hoshina Utau-14

Tsukiyomi Ikuto-17

Kuukai-14

Kairi-14

Yaya-14

I have to say good-bye.

Chapter 1. Step 1.

"I'm leaving. Good-bye Tadase, forever." A girl said softly to a golden haired boy slightly taller than her. Her eyes, filled with tears, but not letting it show, turned her back to him and walked away.  
"You know you'll come back to me, Amu. You promised you'd always be with me." He replied swiftly so she could hear.

"I promised ,Tadase. But I need to choose between you and me. I love you more than I love myself. And that's why you seem to get away with anything that you like. I wish we could still be together. But, fate works in wonderous ways." After those last words, she completely walked away before he could say anything that would make her turn back.

Tears dripped down her white face as she walked home in the dark. "Goodbye." She said to no one in particular.

Amu

"We need to talk. Meet me at our park in fifteen minutes?" I texted to him.  
"Sure baby. See you there " He replied.

I let my hair down and looked myself in the mirror. I had to go through with this. If I didn't, I would be bound forever. I'm ready. I wore my favourite denim shorts with a white tubetop with a black translucent jacket on top.

I walked out of the house and slowly walked through the streets to the path which led to the park.

"Amu!" he called to me as he walked towards me. My heart still jumped a beat as I saw him. So perfect. This is what I wanted to believe.

"I'm leaving. Good-bye Tadase, forever." I managed to say without stuttering. I looked at my feet to avoid his eyes. Feeling tears coming to my eyes, I turned around and slowly walked away. Praying he wouldn't say anything and just let me go.

"You know you'll come back to me, Amu. You promised you'd always be with me." He said softly in a sad voice. But I should know better, he was trying to gain over me again. I had to stop.

"I promised, Tadase. But I need to choose between you and me. I love you more than I love myself. And that's why you seem to get away with anything that you like. I wish we could still be together. But, fate works in wondrous ways."I said and walked as fast as I could away.

I've done it. I've really done it.

Tadase

"Oh well, she'll probably come back to me by tomorrow. Or maybe tonight. Haha!" I said aloud to myself. "Ring Ring…Ring" "Hello? Saaya, yeah, I'm free now. Let's go. See you at your house."

Girls are way too easy.

Amu

"I'm going now, Ami, take care okay? If anyone bullies you just tell me, when I come back they'll definitely get it." I said to my little sister who was already crying.  
"B-but… Why do you have to leave?" she sobbed.

"I'll be back soon. I hope. I'll miss you all. Good-bye Papa, bye Mummy." I said to my parents who also had tears in their eyes.

I walked to the gate and sat down in my seat. I was going back to Japan. Away from him.

I put on my headphones and switched on my ipod.

kimi to yoku aruita  
itsumo no michi to watashi  
tsuki to aruki nagara  
kanashii MERODII

I am on the road  
I used to walk with you  
Walking beneath the moon  
While singing a sad melody

anna kao wo saseru tsumori ja nakatta no  
tada "suki" na dake na no ni  
kimi wo kanashimasete shimatta  
ano hi no namida

I didn't mean to put that expression on your face  
Even though I loved you  
I made you feel sad  
And there were tears that day

aitai kimochi wa  
donna ni tsutaete mo tsutae kirenai  
afuredashita kotoba ga todoku nara  
kimi wo omoi utaitai yo

I can't tell you how much  
I want to see you no matter how hard I try  
If these pouring words will reach you  
I want to think of you as I sing

aitai kimochi wa  
donna ni tsutaete mo tsutae kirenai  
mata konya mo omotta koto hitotsu  
ima mo kimi wo aishiteru to…

I can't tell you how much  
I want to see you no matter how hard I try  
Tonight I realized something once again  
That I'm still in love with you…

aeba wagamama bakari  
dokidoki ii sugita toki mo  
waratte yurushita  
otona na kimi de

When we meet I act selfishly  
And sometimes I say too much  
But you smile and forgive me  
Because you're an adult

kodoku ni omotta kimi ni  
"kidzuku koto ga dekita" nara  
"sotto te sashi no berareta" nara  
"nukumori" mo "kore kara" mo  
"futari de…" datta?

I thought you were alone  
If I had "realized"  
If I had been able to "softly reach out my hand"  
Then "warmth" and "time"  
Would have been "ours" right?

aitai kimochi wa  
donna ni tsutaete mo tsutae kirenai  
afuredashita kotoba ga todoku nara  
kimi wo omoi utaitai yo

I can't tell you how much  
I want to see you no matter how hard I try  
If these pouring words will reach you  
I want to think of you as I sing

ano hi ni modoreru no naraba  
kore ijou nani mo iranai  
mata konya mo omotta koto hitotsu  
ima mo kimi wo aishiteru to…

If I could go back to that day  
That would be all I needed  
Tonight I realized something once again  
That I'm still in love with you…

kotoba ni dekinai omoi wo  
kono uta de ima tsutaetai  
afuredashita kimochi ga todoku nara  
kimi wo omoi utaitai yo

Now I want to show in this song  
What I couldn't put into words  
If my overflowing emotions will reach you  
I want to think of you as I sing

konya mo oosora wo miage  
tsuki ga terasu sono basho e to  
taisetsu na hito to tomo ni arukitai  
zutto zutto soba ni itai

Tonight I want to look up at the vast sky  
And walk together with my loved one  
To that place where the moon shines  
I want to always, always be at his side

tsunaida te wo hanasanai de…

Hold my hand and never let go…

The plane lifted off and I stared outside the window. I would have a bit of problems with Japanese because I haven't studied it for really long, but I'll probably be okay. Hopefully.

I would be okay. I've always been alone. This trip wouldn't be any different. I had to stop loving Tadase. And never fall in love ever again. When I love someone, I can't stop loving the person. I trusted Tadase. But he let me down. If I don't leave that country, I would never be able to get away from him.  
"Uhmm, miss? We've reached Japan" The flight stewardess called to me. I quickly woke up. "Sorry. I'll be making my way out now.." I said embarrassed and quickly walked and grabbed my light pink luggage and hailed a cab.

I had rented an apartment near my new school. I had it fully furnished and bought a bike along with it so I could ride to school every day. The taxi stopped in front of my apartment and I took the lift up to the top floor. I lived 2nd to the corner on the left.  
"This is my new beginning." I said to myself and opened the door and walked in.

I had it furnished so it was country styled. I liked the house. A lot. But it seemed so spacious that I actually started to feel lonely. Well, it was better this way. I guess. I slid my hand against the smooth wooden floor as I sat down.  
"I guess I should go and sleep since its already night, and I have school tomorrow."I said out loud. With silence as a reply.

/End\\


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 2 – The new beginning.

"RING RING RING"I jumped up at the alarm and quick slid into my uniform. A checkered black,grey and blue skirt with a white blouse and a dark blue tie. Dark blue tie's were for second formers. Before I came to Japan, I dyed my hair brown with black and pink highlights. I decided that if I was going to have a new start why not have a new hair color. Something that wouldn't remind me of him.

I grabbed my black bag and headed out and locked my door. I saw the lift door open so ran into it before the doors closed.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I looked up, a guy about 10cm or so taller than me, with dark velvet blue hair looked down at me with a monotonous face. I realized he wore the same uniform as me, as well as the same dark blue tie.

"Oh, you're from Seiyo High too? I just came from Singapore and well, yeah, It's my first day there today." I said to him.

"Oh, the new girl. I like the hair." He replied without even glancing at me.

"Ping" The lifts door opened and I headed to where my bike was parked. I noticed that he had his bike there as well.

"Hey, you look a bit too old to be a second former..No offence. " I said to him.

"I'm 17. I'm too lazy to study with the elder ones. So I just stay in the second form."

Wait what? How can you actually do that…. Gees. Must be some spoilt child huh..

I sat on my new bike and he rode beside me, I stole a glance at him and realized he wasn't very bad looking. Maybe handsome even. Well, that didn't matter, I wasn't going to fall in love again.

'hey, what was your original hair colour?' the boy suddenly asked with a look so serious I burst out laughing for no reason.

'haha! Sorry! It's just that you looked so serious and... Well nevermind. It was originally... '

'i love your hair , Amu. It's so pink, so 's why we're so good together. I'm yellow, yours is pink.' TAdase's voice echoed in my head.

When I opened my eyes I realized I'd fallen down. The handsome guy stared at me with bewilderment like I'd been drunk.

' sorry, I'm really clumsy...' I mumbled embarrassingly and picked up my book bag and got back on my bike. Throghout this whole process, he kept staring at me.

'what? Do I have something on my face or something? Why do you keep staring at me?' I asked as I cotinued cycling.

'hmm..nothing. So,you still haven't answered me' he asked again with his monotonous voice.

'look, it's my first day here I just fell of my bike because of that stupid voice and I just want to go to school so stop annoying me already.' I replied sharply and quickly cycled away before he could catch up with me.

I guess no matter how far I went away, he wouldn't let me go. Damn it.

Ikuto

...stupid voice huh.

Amu

I stopped my bike for awhile and put on my earphones and continued cycling. I noticed more and more people from the same school as me. I hope I would fit in. My only friend back at Singapore was Lulu. Because Tadase never wanted me to have anyone but him. He only used to allow Lulu though.. But this isn't a place where he is.

'i'll always be with you, Amu. No matter where you are' his voice rang again.

'HEY! Watch out!' a guys voice shouted. I quickly looked up to see a tree less than2 meters away from my path.

'CRASH' I guess he'll hurt me physically or mentally wherever I am...

'Are you okay? You shouldn't daze while riding a bike you know.' a guy voice said to me filled with concern. I looked up to see that my bike was lying about three meters away on the grass patch, thankfully it survived, and I stared up at all the people gathered around me and the guy who had tried to warn me.

'i'm sorry.. I'm really clumsy..' I mumbled the same excuse again. The guy looked at me with a blank face and started laughing.

'What are you saying sorry for? Haha! You're funny, I like ya!' he winked at me. He had spiky brown hair and was wearing a sports headband, with a whole sporty get up. He looked really energetic and friendly. But .. I can't make friends with guys or he'll... WAIT! No! I can! I'll show him. I can do whatever I want.

'uhmm, I'm kinda new.. Can someone tell me where the office is ? I have to get my schedule...' I asked the crowd around me.

'I can help you... I'm kairi. Let me guide you there,Hinamori Amu-San.' a boy with green hair and a long fringe wearing specetacles said to me.

'uhm sure... Amu's fine but how do younknow my name?' I asked him with a look of confusion as most people dispearsed as I walked to my bike and to pick up my bag, for the second time that day.

'nevermind that. Come with me, or we'll both be late for class.

'okay! Thanks Kairi-kun!' I said with a bright smile. He seemed to falter and he led me to the office.

'Hey! Don't go crashing into anymore trees Hinamori! See you later maybe! Name is Kuukai! See you around!' the sporty Boy shouted to me as I followed Kairi. I waved and gave him a smile. Besides making myself a fool by falling off my bike twice, I'm Doing fine for a person suffering from depression, right?

/End\\

Sorry for short Chappy

RnR and i'll update the next chapters! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4- The first day.

'well, Amu-San. Now that your timetable has been confirmed, I shall walk you to your next class In case you become lost.' Kairi said with a serious all business voice.

'haha!thanks! That'll help a lot. You know, you have a class rep kind of atmostsphere?' i asked jokingly with a slight smile.

'Amu-chan, you have this atmostsphere that everyone wants to come close to. But I don't want to share you. Please be only with me.' his voice rang.

I opened my eyes and realized Tadase right in front of me.

'Amu! What's ya next class!' a loud voice yelled, bringing me back to realization.

I looked at Kairi who was staring at me with confusion.

'i'm.. Sorry.. I might not be ready for this.. I.. I have to go.' I stuttered.

'What are you talking about ?' Kukai asked me with his head titled to one side.

'goodbye.' I said as I ran out to where i parked my bike and I was about to leave when I heard thunder. I froze.

'You're scared of thunder? Don't worry Amu. I'll be there for you when there's thunder. There's no need to be scared.'

And that's when I fainted. Or a least I think so. Because everything turned black and I just fell to the ground. I thought I was ready. I thought you would have already forgotten me and let me go. Why wontyou just let me go and let me move on..

Ikuto

'goodbye' she said as she ran back to the bike stands.

I wonder what's wrong with her. Well, not that I care.

Thunder huh.. 'crash'

I heard a loud crash from the bicycle stand. I couldn't care less about lessons anyway. I walked slowly toward the bicycle to see a girl lying on the floor, the bike fallen on top of her.

-flashback-

Ikuto-kun! What are you doing? How did the bikes fall on you?Don't cry. Mummys here now.. You're okay.

-End of flashback-

She reminded me of well. Me.

When i saw her in the elevator, she didn't try to get

My attention like other girls did. She didn't look at ne with eyes that said, I want you. She only had sad eyes. I knew the sad eyes well. I saw it often. After my father left.

I ran to the bicycle stand and threw the bicycle on top of her away and carried her onto my back as I rode to the hospital. No way was I going to bring her back to school. It wouldnhave ruined my reason to go away from school.

It rained heavily as I rode and thunder cracked as I cycled. Not that I cared.

'Tadase... Why..' her voice whispered softly. I felt her body trembling as if she was scared of something.

'you said you'd be with me during thunder...you promised...' she softly whimpered.

Flashback

'Mummy?' a small boy with blue velvet hair and cat like feautures ran up to his mother with a bright smile.'The thunder is really strong isn't it, mummy?'

'IKuto.. Mummy doesn't really like thunder.. I wonder where your faTher is now..'

-End of flashback-

I tried cycling quicker. Something inside me told me I had to protect her. I don't even know her. I don't care about people. But just her. Why...

I finally saw the building and the thunder was still as strong. I parked my bicycle and ran inside the building. When I wanted to place her on the stretcher the nurse told me to or her on to, her grip on me became tighter.

'don't leave me..' she whimpered again.

Wow, I don't know who her boyfriend is but she must have loved him a lot to dream about him even when shes unconscious..

I followed her into the ward because the nurse said some patients need people they know around otherwise they couldn't feel at ease.

I saw them treating her wounds from the bicycle falligg on top of her.

'excuse me sir, uhm, is she your girlfriend?' the nurse asked me batting her eyelashes at me.

'no. She's my... ' what is she..

'oh! She's not your girlfriend! Give me a call Kay? ' she said and she rushed off to continue working.

As usual... All girls are the. Same.

After the doctor finished treating her wounds they told me to stay with her till she woke up so he could talk to her .

I stared at the ceiling for about ten minutes and heard a phone buzzing from her bag.

I took her phone and just to stop the buzzing sound. Not to check the message because I don't care who messages her. But as I pressed the button, I accidentally opened the message.

Amu babe,

Where are you? I miss you..

You know I can't live without you.

Come back to me.

Tadase

So.. This was her .. Ex boyfriend?

I put the phone back into her bag and walked up to the bed side and stared at her for awhile.

-flashback-

'Ikuto... Mummy has to go.. If you see Daddy, tell him I love him.. I love you Ikuto... Be a good son and take care of daddy okay?' a pale long blonde haired woman lay on a hospital stretcher Doing her best to talk to her 5year old son.

'Mummy. Where are you going?... You can't leave... Daddy doesn't deserve your love! Mummy!' the little boy said as tears trailed down his face with loud sobs.

'goodbye ikuto..' and with those last l words, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

-end of flashback-

Damn. I have to get out of here.

Amu

Woah'.. What happened.. My head is spinning.. Where am I ...

'excuse me, miss?' a nurse said to me.

'oh.. Uhm where am I? How did I get here?' I asked her confused.

'you're in the general hospital, a very handsome man dropped you off. We told him to stay bt it seems he has left. Your injuries have been tended to so you can go home now.' sh told me with a gentle smile.

'nurse, could you let me talk to this patient in private?' a older man with fuzzy brown hair said to the nurse. The nurse left the room and closed the door.

'himamori amu-San?' he addressed me.

'hinamori' I corrected him.

'Do you have any... Flashbacks or memories as you're carrying out daily activities?' he said ignoring my correction.

'Uhmm? Why would you say that?' I said softly

'you do know that if you have this problem you should go back to the center...I know you graduated but there are some patients who go ba-'

'no.' I interrupted.

'I don't have that problem anymore. I graduated. I am living a normal life now.'

'hmm.. Well... Maybe this was just an accident. Well, you can leave then. Thank you hinamori-san' he sAid as he walked out to leave .

I changed back into my uniform and grabbed my stuff. My bike was still at home so I guess I'd have to take a taxi home.

I walked to the entrance and saw one taxi driver already waiting.

'uhh, I stay at takiyama apartment.. Can you drive there?' I asked the lady driver.

'of course dear.. Come on inside.' she said with a kind smile. I found it weird that the taxi driver had been at the entrance because taxis only come to the entrance when they're called.

'miss, here you go.' she said to me with a smile

'oh, thank you, how much?'I asked taking out my wallet.

'nothing of course dear. He already paid for you. Off you go. You have a very nice secret admirer dear. Very handsome.' she said with a smile as she left.

I took the lift to the top floor and when I saw the bicycle stand I saw my bike there.

I couldn't believe it... Don't tell me tadase came... I mean he seems lime the kind to do this...

He has the money to come here as well... I won't think about him. I don't know how the doctor knew I was at thecenter before but I won't go back..

I took the lift up and walked to my flat . I realized I hadn't greeted my new neighbours so I decided to bring some of the cookies I had baked and brought to japan.. I walked into my kitchen looking for it

' I love Amu's cookies. They're filled with your love for me' he said with a smile.

'crash!'

I quickly opened my eyes to realize I had fallen down and draccidentally dragged a glass cup.

'hey, what happened!' the same boy from this morning shouted from the gate.'i'm coming in.' he said again .

I had left the gate open but it was okay. I think hat gy wouldt do Anythig to me.

'sorry. I just slipped and dragged the cup with me.. Haha.. Sorry..' I mumbled as I tried to stand up.

He stared at me with a blank face.'Okay. What's your name.' he suddenly asked.

'my name is amu. Yours?' I replied

'Ikuto.' he said monotnously while staring at the pieces of glass on the floor. 'i'll help.'

'NoNo... It's okay.. I'll do it mysel-' as I looked at the cup which broke I realized t had been the cup he'd always use.. Why did I bring it..

'hey. You're always going off into space.' he said adruptedly.

'Right... Haha. Don't worry!I'm fine ' I said with the fake smile I used to gain my gradutation.

'i wasn't. Don't hurt yourself cleaning the glass.' he said as he shut the door and the gate on his way out.

What am I doing... I shouldn't have been so careless.. I have to go back to school tomorrow..

Ikuto

As I shut the door and gate I Walked back into my flat and opened the window and let the breeze blow through my hair as I remembered what she..Amu had done.

'Amu' I subconsciously said.

Damn. Why did I want to help her so much. Why did I want to help clean up the glass. Why did I want to make so sure she was okay and not hurt by the glass. Why the hell am I even bothered about her..

Damn.

/End\\


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5- my outer smile.

Amu

'RING' my alarm rang . Again.

Shouldn't have slept so late... Oh well.. Time to get up.

I tied up my hair and put on my uniform and wore knee-length black socks. I checked all my books in my bag and headed out the door to cycle to school.

Thank God for whoever brought my bicycle home and paid for my taxi.. Maybe it was the doctor.. He is kinda handsome I guess. Yeah! That's probably it. I saw Ikuto come out from the flat right beside mine.

'Oh! I didn't know you stayed right beside me' I said to him with a slight smile. 'Sorry about last night. I was noisy was I?'

'Hmph' He turned away and walked into the elevator but kept it open, knowing I was going in too. I ran inside and stood facing the door, not daring to look at him in the eyes.

Weird guy.

We cycled together in silence but I didn't mind. The view while cycling to school isn't that bad. I love the clear skies..

'Hinamori!' a loud voice called.

'Ah! Kuukai-kun!' I said with a smile as the sporty guy jogged beside me as I continued riding to school.

'Haha! I run to school and home!' kuukai winked proudly. 'Anyway, glad you're feeling better! You're in my class! The whole class was disappointed we couldn't meet you yesterday. But it'd good you're here today!' he said high spirited as usual.

When I turned to see if ikuto was still there he had already gone ahead.

Maybe he didn't really like being around people. Whatever i guess ..

'Amu-San , I'm glad you were able to come today. I'm the Seiyo High Committee Chairman which is why I knew your name... If that's what made you freaked out that you had to skip school i deeply apologise. I did not mean to alarm you.' Kairi said to me as he saw me walk through the school gates.

'No no. It's not you! Don't worry! Sorry about yesterday. I'll go to classes properly today' I said quickly with my usual smile.

'Hinamori! Let's go to class! I'll introduce you to everyone!' Kuukai said with his usual enthusiasm. And even though I tried to stop him from it, he ended up dragging me while he was running to class.

' Hey Everyone! Here's the new girl! Her name is Hinamori Amu' kuukai shouted to the class.

The whole class seemed to be used to his enthusiasm, but all the same they came to me and introduced themselves. They were all really friendly... Thank God.

In my previous school I had to put on a cool and spicy act so no one would come near me..

'Amu, today we were just talking about going out for bowling after school, you in?' a guy with long silky purple hair named nagihiko asked with a smile.

'Uhmm.. Sure!' I said with my smile again. It wouldn't hurt. If I want friends I should get to know them I guess. What's the worst thing that could happen.

-After School-

"Amu-chi!" Yaya practically bounced her way towards me as i was packing my bag. "Lets go! I can't wait! Yaya loves bowling!" She said with a bright smile.

She reminded me of my younger sister Ami, how enthusiastic she was at doing everything. Forever hyper.

"Rima" A small doll-like girl came up to me and stared as she introduced one word.

"Uhm, hello. Amu."I replied in the like.

"Hm" She replied promptly and walked away as one of her..servants? followed her like a dog, carrying her belongings.

I looked out the window as i saw the dark skies outside.  
"It looks like its going to rain ,huh?" a deep monotonous voice said.

"Huh?" I turned around to see Ikuto, staring at me with deep dark eyes.

His eyes were like a black hole, and with no expression. I couldnt read what he was feeling. It was as if, he had set up a wall, so no one could see through him.  
Just like i did.

"Uhm, so, are you coming for bowling?" I asked, while facing back to my bag as i packed the remaining of my things inside neatly.

"I normally don't go for class gatherings." He replied in his monotone voice."However," he continued while still staring at me"this time i'll make an exception" He ended and just walked away before i had even time to reply and ask him what he had mean't.

"Amu-chan, we'd better go quickly, its going to start to rain." Nagihiko said with a slightly reserved smile as he left the classroom, leaving me to be in the classroom alone.

I wonder if Tadase finally realized that i had mean't what i said. The people here seemed really nice, and normal. Unlike me. Ikuto, he seems so, different. It's as if he never had another friend, just himself. Maybe he really was just like me.. No. Who am i kidding, no one would be like me.

I stared outside the window again, and looked downstairs and saw my new classmates walking towards the front gate.

_"Amu, are you ready to go home?" His face smiled at me as he took my hand and- _"Amu! Amu!" A clear voice radiated through my thoughts, suddenly jerking me awake.

Why couldn't i let go. Who was it? I thought as i looked up at whoever had called my name. My sight seemed blurry. I saw his dark blue eyes. And i passed out.

Ikuto

I dont know why i felt as if i was responsible of her safety. Its probably because she reminds me of my mother.

I walked past my classroom again and looked inside to find it empty. Hmph, probably everyone had already left. Wait. No, Amu was still inside.

But she looked weird, she was swaying, while facing outside the window. Whats she doing?

I quietly walked and slid open the door and just stared at her, waiting for her to realize i was waiting.

But suddenly, she fell backwards.

I ran forward and caught her in time. "Amu? Amu?" I said loudly without noticing as i caught her before her head hit the floor.

I stared into her eyes, but it was so dark, and empty. How could a girl smiling all the time and laughing have such bright yet dark eyes. No one else noticed her eyes. How could one persons' eyes be so brightly lit yet so empty and dark at the same time. What had she gone through as to go through so much trauma. "Tadase.." her mouth moaned softly as her eyes continued fluttering before completely closing.

I guess its time to give the class outing a miss.

I gently carried her in my arms and took her bag with me as i walked to the road and hailed a taxi.

"To the Seiyo Hospital please." I said with haste as i placed her gently on the seat and put on her seatbelt.

I wonder how many things she'd been through. How sad those eyes had looked. I cant believe i didnt even know her yet i already felt so angry at the guy named Tadase. His name burned in my brain. I couldnt forget the way she had said his name. Exactly the same way as my mother had said his name. I would defend her. No matter what. I dont know why, maybe it was because- "What-?" I said out loud as i suddenly realized Amu's head lay on my shoulder. I quickly glanced at her face, though not moving my shoulder in case she was truly still unconscious. Her face showed no reaction. Besides, why would she just lay her head on my shoulder. I believed she wasnt like all the other girls.

Where did this girl come from?

/End\\


End file.
